


Blood Pearl

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Imagery, M/M, Ocean, Past Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would take some effort, but eventually with some persistence and gentle cracking, he would eventually see where Deano hid his pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Pearl

Title: Blood Pearl  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Pairing: Alastair/Dean  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Genre: Angst  
Word Count: 161  
Summary: It would take some effort, but eventually with some persistence and gentle cracking, he would eventually see where Deano hid his pearl.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

 

Against Dean's better judgment, he yelped and the action caused him to bite his tongue. He tasted blood, but that was nothing new. His mouth and throat contained a literal ocean of blood.

The look above him was sickeningly paternal. Dean felt like a little boy that he burned his finger on a hot stove. As Alastair liked to say, he was only doing this to himself.

"Ah...fuck..."

Every drop of blood that flowed was another breath of air Dean would never take.

 

\---

 

Dean was a sunken treasure that had drifted to the bottom of the ocean or in this case all the way down. Yet, he was still a clam shell locked tight.

It would take some effort, but eventually with some persistence and gentle cracking; he would eventually see where Deano hid his pearl.

Alastair already guessed it would be black. As rare and as beautifully dark as Dean himself.

And it would belong only to him.


End file.
